Splinters At Noon
by onesweetbell
Summary: Lunch time hanky panky for the McCarthys. This was my contribution for Jordan's birthday present.


This was written as part of a birthday present for a pretty cool guy.

Hope you enjoy it.

Penname: Onesweetbell

Title: Splinters at noon

Rating: M

Summary: A little hanky panky for lunch at the McCarty house.

Dearest Jordan,

Here's wishing you a fantastic birthday. May all your dreams come true. Enjoy your little Birthday present. Make sure to give Nicci extra smooches for putting this together for you.

**Splinters at noon**

"Rosie!"

"Rosie!"

"What the hell, Emmett? Can't wipe your ass by yourself?" I called out to my husband.

I had come home during my lunch break to grab a file I had left this morning only to find Emmett in the bathroom bitching and moaning about something.

"Very funny. Please come here baby, I need your help."

I walked over to the bathroom to find him with his hand in front of his face and what looked like to be a pair of tweezers in the other.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I leaned against to door frame.

"Trying to get this damn splinter out of my thumb but I can't," he winced. "Baby, it hurts. Please help me."

"How did you get a splinter in the first place? You work in an office."

"I had to go down to the new site this morning and when I went to pick up a two by four, it stuck me," he explained all the while looking at me with a pout on his face. "I forgot my gloves in the truck.

Emmett and his brother, Edward, owned an architecture firm but sometimes they would have to go to the site for various reasons.

I shook my head at him. He knew better then to touch wood without his protective gear; he was such a baby when he got hurt.

"Alright you big baby, show me where it hurts."

He handed me the tweezers and then pointed to his thumb where I saw a barely there splinter.

"Oh my goodness, Emmett!" I exclaimed. "You're crying over that tiny thing?"

"It doesn't feel all that tiny. Please get it out." And again with the wining.

It took me a few tries but I managed to get the little sucker out.

I looked back up at my husband and he had a relieved look on his face.

"Is that better, my little baby?" I asked then gave his thumb a little kiss. Just like a child, Emmett liked when I kissed his booboos better.

"Yes, thank you. But I've got something else that you can kiss," he stated with a wicked grin.

I rolled my eyes at him. I knew what he was talking about but decided to play with him a bit.

"Oh, you mean here?" I placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Um, I was thinking of something a little lower."

So I placed a kiss on his neck. "There?"

"No, still lower."

"Oh. How about here?" I questioned as I ran my finger down his shirt and stopped in the middle of his chest.

"Lower."

I could hear his breathing pick up the closer I got to his buckle and then a frustrated grunt as I stopped just before I reached it.

I looked up at him. Now it was my turn for a wicked grin.

"Baby please," he pleaded.

"Is this what you were talking about?" I gave in and gently cupped his ever hardening member in the palm of my hand.

"Jackpot!" he exclaimed threw gritted teeth.

"And what was it exactly that you wanted me to do again? I forgot," I said still playing with him.

"Well, I would like for you to take my cock out of my pants and give it a little kiss," he teased.

It seemed he finally caught on to the game I was playing. But I wasn't finished yet.

"Okay," I replied then did as he said. "There you go. Happy now?" I turned to walk away when he pulled me back to him. I couldn't help the laugh that excaped my mouth.

"Rosie, don't leave me hanging. Please. He hurts bad and needs some of your special kisses." He was back to wining again but he knew I would take care of him.

"Oh, so little Emmett needs my special kisses," I teased him, I just couldn't help myself.

"There ain't nothing little about me, baby," he said proudly.

"I know baby, believe me, I know."

I knelt down in front of my husband and proceeded to take his cock in my hands. I enjoyed giving him head; Emmett had such a lovely cock. Always thick and juicy, rearing to go at the drop of a hat.

I leaned forward and swiped my tongue gently across his tip then running it down the underside and back up again. I could hear him let out a deep moan. I knew what my man liked and I aimed to please.

I proceed to wrap my lips around the tip of his cock again, giving it a light suck before moved him further into my mouth. Slowly I moved up and down, swirling my tongue around the tip several times before I used my hand to pump him in time with my mouth.

Emmett was breathing heavy at this point.

The faster I went the louder he got. After a few minutes I could feel his legs start to shake and I knew it wouldn't be long. I took my other hand and reached down to cup his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze and tug.

"Oh, fuckin shit, baby! Your gonna make me cum!"

I gave him a little hum in response knowing he like that and continued my sucking and swirling. It only took a few more pumps and he started to stiffen.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" He moaned out loudly. "Rosie!"

I gently cleaned him up with my tongue, then tucked him back in to his pants and zipped them up.

Emmett pulled me up to him and proceeded to kiss the shit out of me. I briefly wondered if we had time for him to reciprocate but knew I needed to get back to work as soon as possible. We would have time tonight.

"Thanks, baby. You sure know how to make my booboos better. How about I take you to lunch?"

"No thanks, I'm full now."


End file.
